


It happened more than once, shame on me.

by inky_button



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Coughing, Crying, Drama, Embarrassment, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Self-Indulgent, Smoking, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: Dumb stuffs happened in my life that would be funny as stories so I'm gonna retell my stories with voltron characters because I love when lance suffers
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	It happened more than once, shame on me.

Lance spotted the rizzlers on the side, they had a colourful mango print on them. He gave a disappointing look at shiro, "I don't know you smoked?"

"I don't,"

"Oh why do they have a mango design?" he asked curiously, picking up the paper.

"Because it's mango flavoured, lick it." Shiro kept down a smirk, instead letting a soft smile brase his face.

Lance licked it before pulling it away almost as quickly, Shiro couldn't hold in his laughter "Why! That tasted horrible Shiro! You liar!" he shouted, putting the paper down.

Keith came into the room to see the commotion "What's going on?"

"Shiro lied to me!" Lance crossed his arms dramatically.

___________________________

"Look all I'm trying to say is the only vegan way to sleep is with a Pacifier, you eat spiders on your sleep, that's gross so if someone's truly vegan they have to sleep with a Pacifier!" Lance was desperately trying to prove his point, he was right and he knew it.

Pidge sighed dramatically, throwing her hands in the air, "You're not vegan, I'm not vegan, why are we even having this discussion, I couldn't care less Lance!"

He stomped his foot dramatically "No you're just upset that I'm right for once!" he pointed his finger at the small girl.

Hunks shoulders sunk even lower, his face screaming 'I'm done' "How'd this even start again? And why has it continued for an hour?"

"Because I'm right and I want to hear the words 'Lance, you're right' before this ends, pidge is always the smart one, let me have this!" he pointed at himself repeatedly.

"All I have to do to shut you up is agree with you?" pidge asked defeatedly. Lance nodded "And you didn't say that an hour ago!"

Lance huffed "Can't you just admit I'm right this once?" he almost begged.

Both the others sighed "Fine, lance you were right." Lance fistbumped the air.

___________________

Lance picked up the dandelion like flower, pushing it into Keith's face. Keith tried to blow but as he sucked in to get the air it seemed the flower was too close, he sucked in a large mouthful of the fluffy seeds and started to cough on them. He made a horrified face, it tasted horrible and it felt worse. 

Lance somehow ended up on the floor laughing so hard he thought he'd piss himself at Keith's actions. "You alright?" he asked between his giggling fit.

Keith made a rather pissed off face because no he wasn't okay, this was Lance's fault, he'd put the flower too close, "Arse!" he coughed.

_________________

He sat at the table, everyone was there, he could take it anymore, he had to be honest!

He took a deep breath "Can we get something straight?"

Shiro cracked a grin "I'm not,"

Lance stood up with a soft smile, he protended to be mad, lightly slapping the table "No! I was meant to say that part!"

Hunk shrugged "yay? Lance is gay!" he cheered with a chuckle.

Lance huffed dramatically "This was meant to be dramatic! Why's all the tears?"

"We all kinda guessed," Keith muttered.

Lance's mouth hung open, hand on heart, the picture boy of offended, "Rude..."


End file.
